


Dark

by Junebug1312



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Grinding, M/M, Non-Consensual, Shapeshifting, Smut, Tied-Up Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple hunt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Took all the lovely feedback I was getting and wrote a bit of a darker approach to Wincest ;)

What was it about Shapeshifters taking over Dean’s body? This was a question Sam continuously felt he must ask himself as he was presented with another shapeshifter, this time in Colorado. After the last one he assumed that would be the last encounter he had with a suspiciously Dean-like creature but of course, the Winchesters never get lucky. Never get a single damn break.

“Where is my brother!?”

Again with that same question he had asked the last time. Which was answered by a cocky shapeshifter using Dean’s smile to twist his thoughts and muddle the difference between fake and real. He looked so much like Dean but acted in such an, unlike Dean way. His movements were a little too snake-like, as he slithered over to Sam’s body. Where was Sam’s gumption? When would he learn to not trust a creature wearing his brother's bodysuit? He thought Dean was leading him back to camp because he had found a trail the monster had left behind, how did he not notice the silvery gold glint in his "brothers" eyes?

The shapeshifter smirked as he bent down to examine his rope handiwork. The way it used Dean’s facial expressions made Sam’s flesh crawl, it was just a little too tight faced to pass for Dean. Just a little uncomfortable in the new skin it was using to achieve its ulterior motives.

“Of course that’s all you can think about” The shapeshifter laughed, a twisted smile appearing on its face.

Sam narrowed his eyes, not exactly sure what the shapeshifter was implying by that. Of course, he was worried about his brother, he had been kidnapped by this freak. Sam ended up not dignifying the shapeshifters comment with a response, he looked around instead and was at least glad for the change in scenery. Instead of a sewer, it was a forest that had turned dark when nightfall hit. Dean had been so sure they were hunting another Wendigo after seeing a trail of human remains, now hindsight is making clear it was this creatures sheddings. This was the thing that was killing campers up in the mountains for no other purpose than for some cruel fun. Dean had told him to split up and Sam agreed like the idiot he was. They were not stupid so why did they choose the number one bad plan people decided to go with in horror movies? Sam’s hands were tied behind a tree and it was strange the creature had taken Sam back to the camp Dean and he had set up themselves. The campfire they had sat by just a few hours earlier was still roaring and showed no signs of being extinguished.

“Where the hell, is my brother?” Sam asked slower this time, trying his best to intimidate the freak.

The shapeshifter simply grinned, the sharp knife in his hand contrasting brilliantly with the dark background.

“Oh Sammy, you really think that tone is going to work on your big brother?"

“Don’t call me that” Sam growled unable to understand why all of these shapeshifters wanted to take on a brotherly role. Maybe they knew it got under his skin?

The shapeshifter pouted overly dramatic and it reminded him of when Dean would use that same expression after Sam accidentally made a ‘chick flick’ moment happen. That was the most unsettling thing, he was able to use Dean’s mannerisms to his advantage. He crouched down, his breath hitting Sam’s face with how close he was.

“But you love when I call you Sammy, don’t you? Even though you try so hard to pretend you don’t” The freak smirked.

Sam huffed out in frustration, his eyes going cross-eyed trying to look at this monster using his brother's skin.

“Fuck you”

The shapeshifter clucked his tongue and got up to circle the perimeter, “That’s no way to speak to your brother now is it Sam?”

Sam’s face actually twitched with anger as the shapeshifter waltzed around the campsite, perhaps looking for his actual older brother coming through? By the wavering smile on the shifters face, Sam could only guess that Dean was still out there searching for him. That might be the only good news to come from tonight. If he listened close enough he almost swore he could hear muffled talking in the distance.

“Why would you bring me back to our camp?” Sam wondered, using his stalling abilities to prolong his demise.

The shapeshifter’s slightly tense expression melted into a mischievous one, mimicking what Dean looks like when he has a really great plan, or a really stupid one, usually they go hand in hand.

“Silly Sam, what place do you think Dean would look for you last? He is probably miles from camp by now still calling out for his lost little brother” The shapeshifter slinked over to him, “Besides I’ve always been one for a cozy fire”

Sam clenched his jaw, he wasn’t sure how much truth was in the statement about Dean being far away. How much did this shifter know? He clearly had already accessed Dean’s thoughts based on the fact he had already ranted about Dean having low self-esteem (which wasn’t exactly a surprise to Sam) and how he despised Sam for going to Stanford. The shifter moved so he was practically straddling Sam who had his legs straight out in front of him, not really having much of a choice as he was tied up. The shifter lifted the glinting knife to Sam’s face tracing along his skin, making a small nick near his eye which Sam made sure not to react too not wanting to give the shifter any satisfaction.

“My my, Dean sure has a lot of thoughts about you Sammy”

Sam’s brow furrowed, what was that supposed to mean? Even in his curiosity, Sam was almost afraid in knowing that the shifter was sure to give him the details.

“His baby brother, grown up, big and strong, _very_ proud of you Sam” The shifter let a soft smile fall on his face as if this was the real Dean telling him this.

Sam gritted his teeth. This wasn’t real, maybe Dean did feel like that but why would that be interesting to this low life shapeshifter who was just looking to rile him up before stabbing him? The shifter touched his head for a moment, cluing Sam into the fact the shifter was gathering more information from Dean’s thoughts. The moment the shifter opened his eyes a bright yellow gleam emerging from them, he smirked deviously.

“Oh wow, _this_ I did not expect”

Sam gulped, what was ‘Dean’ about to tell him? Something the real Dean probably never wanted Sam to know. He didn’t want this shifter putting ideas in his head, he and Dean were finally in a good place with each other and this freak was not about to change that. Surprisingly to Sam, the shifter put down the knife slowly, letting it land in the dirt with a small cloud of dust appearing and disappearing. ‘Dean’ put his hands on Sam’s face softly like Dean actually would if he was cleaning a wound on Sam after a hunt. The cool metal of Dean’s ring shocked Sam a bit not expecting the chill since he was so warm from the fire.

“So... _hot_ ” The shifter whispered “That’s what I think of you”

Sam gasped quietly. What the fuck did that mean? What was this shifter getting at? The shifter’s eyes widened just the tiniest bit, faking as if he was surprised.

“Oh, so you didn’t know?” The shifter grinned, “That explains all the shame boiling in his stomach”

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked before he could help himself.

He should not be entertaining the ideas of this monster right now. It was just using whatever it could to make Sam embarrassed or angry that was all. Still, the way Dean’s face was looking at him right now, made his stomach flip-flop a little bit. It was a very specific Dean face that he knew pretty well, it was the one that led them to so many bars and ended up in having Sam walk back to the motel by himself. A pure unadulterated hunger.

“You Sammy, I’m talking about the way he sees you” The shifter laughed, “His thoughts are pure filth”

Sam swallowed with a mixture of nerves and rage boiling in his stomach. The shifters hands, which were hard to differentiate from Dean’s hands, _his_ Dean, made their way down his broad shoulders to his stomach.

The shifter laughed again, quieter this time, “As a matter of fact I think maybe...you look at me the exact same way Sammy”

“You are not him” Came out of Sam’s mouth instead of a million other things he could have said to diffuse the shifters train of thought.

Dean’s eyes pierced his and Sam quivered under the intensity of the green he had grown so familiar with. No way the shifter could read his thoughts, not that his thoughts were telling of anything anyway. And yet he couldn’t help but wonder why the fuck the shifter would make up something so utterly specific about his brother and their relationship. He had no clue that sometimes Sam’s eyes did linger when Dean left the shower, a simple white towel hanging low around his waist. There was no way Dean had those feelings though because they were just obscure unwanted thoughts that plagued Sam because Dean was the only person he spent time with. That was it, no deeper meaning, no need to call out Freud’s opinions of the situation.

“Maybe not,” The shifter agreed placing more of his weight on Sam’s thighs “But you want me to be”

“What?” Sam questioned.

“Oh Sam, you’re not fooling anyone and really why lie to me? What do you have to lose?”

The sentence left Sam’s head pounding. Nothing, here and now in these circumstances he had absolutely nothing to lose except eventually his life and maybe his dignity when it came down to it. But he wasn’t going to admit anything because there was nothing to admit, he was not into his brother, there’s no way.

The shifter took Sam’s silence apparently as answer enough, a low dark chuckle leaving his mouth that was pure Dean when he made a dirty comment. It made Sam wince with how well he knew that noise, how similar it was to actual Dean.

“Well, even if you won’t admit it, I’ve got all I need from Dean” The shapeshifter tapped his head knowingly “He wants you  _bad_ but he would never do anything to hurt his Sammy”

The shifter grinded slowly against Sam and a loose chuckle slipped from his mouth.

“Well, well, well” The shifter grinned with newfound knowledge “Seems to me someone _is_ interested”

Sam’s cheeks darkened. Ok, maybe his jeans got a little tight at the thought of Dean actually acting like this towards him but why did that have to mean anything, why couldn’t this shifter fuck off?

The shifter leaned in closer to Sam’s ear and grinded against him again making a small noise of what Sam hoped sounded like disapproval instead of pleasure leave his mouth.

“Just give in Sammy, give in to what you want”

“There is _nothing_ to give in to” Sam spoke through gritted teeth as he held onto the last of his sanity.

Instead of responding the shifter kissed down his neck, nipping at the soft skin there. Sam’s eyes fluttered closed but snapped right back open, he cursed at himself for losing his hunter instincts. This was another case, he had to get out of this, he definitely wanted too. But this was technically Dean’s mouth, kissing up his neck right now and somehow nothing sounded better. His lips were so tender and smooth, just how Sam imagined them to be when he let himself go deep into his mind.

Dean was rotating in his lap now and Sam could feel the hard press of Dean’s dick against his. He was going at a steady pressure that was driving Sam crazy and if Sam had his hands free right now he would grab Dean’s hips and go to fucking town. It was unnerving how desperate Sam was becoming at just the touch of Dean's skin, how every thought left his head.

“Dean” Sam whined as his eyes fell closed once again.

“That’s it Sammy, so hot”

Dean’s voice was like melted butter and it made Sam’s head foggy, all he could feel was the pressure in his lap and the zaps of pleasure from Dean’s mouth against his skin. He felt himself sinking deeper and deeper into a headspace he didn’t know he had as he let go of all of his control. Dean’s hands roamed his chest stopping to rub gently against his nipples through his thin shirt which made Sam’s head thump back against the tree behind him with a whimper, exposing more of his neck for Dean to devour. Dean’s thumbs were relentless now as soon as he heard the pleasure filled exhale from Sam’s mouth he twisted and pulled Sam’s nipples as he increased his speed on Sam’s lap.

“Fuck Dean, more,” Sam asked bucking up against Dean.

Dean’s throaty chuckle filled Sam’s empty stomach with arousal and he bit his lip to hold back from moaning too loud. He was getting closer now, feeling the tugging in his stomach that alerted him of that. Dean’s teeth scraped down Sam’s neck and bit slightly harder into the supple skin.

“Dean I-I’m close” Sam offered up.

He felt Dean’s toothy smile on his neck as he bounced faster on Sam, grinding his hard dick into Sam’s. Dean licked a stripe up Sam’s neck until he got to his earlobe where he nipped at his earlobe.

“Come for me Sam, come for your big brother”

With those simple words, a shock of pleasure jolted through Sam and he realized he was coming, harder than he ever had before with anyone. He rutted up against Dean searching for more pleasure as he rode out his high. When the pleasure finally stopped and he was left with the weight on top of him and the cold, dank environment his eyes snapped open. He almost lost his mind as a cheeky, not Dean sat staring back at him, the shine of his eyes making Sam’s stomach turn. This was not Dean, that had not been Dean a few minutes ago. How could he let himself get caught up in his grotesque fantasies and completely forget who he was dealing with here? Sam's face contorted into an expression of pure rage as he stared back at the monster who had now picked back up the knife he had been toying with earlier.

“What’s wrong Sammy? You liked me a minute ago” The shifter sweetly said, though behind his words was pure darkness.

“Kill me,” Sam said abruptly.

The shifter blinked back, truly surprised at the sudden change in Sam’s mind.

“Kill you? And why would you want that?” The shifter asked, his demeanor changing into intrigued confusion.

Sam was tight-lipped unable to process what he had just done with this freak, who pretended to be his brother. He nearly growled at the thing, wanting it to get off of his lap.

“That’s what you came to do, isn’t it? Why else would you kidnap me?”

The shifter’s eyes flickered from yellow illumination back to green, angering Sam even more. He was practically vibrating with wrath at how he allowed himself to be used by this son of a bitch. What made it worse was the shapeshifters content smile, like he had Sam exactly where he wanted him.

“Oh, Sam you have _no_ creativity. I like to have fun and killing you would really be no fun at all. See I like to play the long game, like to see my food get twisted, humiliated. I want you begging for death before I actually end your suffering, Sammy”

Sam let a flicker of fear pass through him, Dean was nowhere to be found what if he was dead? What if this monster had killed him and Dean was lying in the forest with seven knife wounds to the chest. The shifter got off of Sam, making him breath out steadily as he felt the weight lift off of him. He walked over to a dark patch of land, that was just out of sight from the fire’s flames, too dark for Sam to make out even a branch. What the hell was this shifter playing at?

“See Sammy, I didn’t give you what you wanted for _your_ enjoyment, I am truly a selfish bastard when it comes down to it, I like to wreak a little havoc for _my_ amusement”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Sam shouted, letting his anger finally out.

The shifter smirked and reached down into his brothers pocket, digging around before pulling out Dean’s lighter. The action didn’t make Sam any less confused or worried about what the shifter’s plan was for him. The shifter took one step back into the darkness so Sam could only see the outline of his shape and the glowing of his eyes and before Sam could question him Sam heard the click of the lighter being opened. Sam’s lungs felt tight as he awaited what the shifter was about to show him, he wouldn’t be surprised if it was a pack of wild dogs ready to tear him to pieces at this point but when the flame appeared from the lighter it was so much fucking worse. It had brightened up the entire dark part of the forest, the one with a clear view of the shifter and Sam just moments earlier and strapped to the tree was, Dean. The real Dean. His mouth had been duct taped shut, his arms were tied behind his back and it was clear that he had seen everything from before.

“You fucking dick!” Sam exclaimed, pulling on his ropes.

Dean had witnessed Sam letting this thing pretending to be him, feel him up and make him come. This wasn’t some horrible nightmare that Sam would wake up from and he could pretend never happened. Sam couldn’t even look Dean in the eyes, how was he supposed to face him after this? Maybe he wouldn’t ever have to, maybe the shapeshifter would eventually kill them and he wouldn’t have to think about what he let happen ever again. Except it was hard to not notice Dean's tight jeans as he remained tense against the tree, Sam shook his head he had no right to question Dean's reaction after what he had just done.

“Now Sam, don’t use that language with me, I was just giving you what you asked for” The shapeshifter simpered and roughly pulled off the duct tape on Dean’s mouth.

“See Dean? I don’t break my promises, I told you there’d be a show”

Dean’s eyes were filled with so many emotions Sam couldn’t even imagine what was running through his head but the main thing he saw was the raw rage, the type of rage Sam had never seen directed at him.

“Fuck you” Dean spat.

And that’s all Dean had to say to make Sam breath out in relief, even from those simple words Sam could tell that all of that hateful rage wasn’t towards for him because of what Dean had seen.

“Oh don’t worry Dean, they’ll be plenty of time for that later,” The shifter said before his skin began peeling off before the boy's eyes.

It was a lot quicker than the other shifter’s transformations, nails popped off and teeth scattered across the floor in only a matter of minutes before Sam was staring horrified at an exact replica of himself. The only difference was the expression this Sam wore, a smile so cruel it made Sam’s heart skip a beat just at the sight of it. 

“But for now,” Fake Sam leered tracing a single finger down Dean’s chest “it’s time for _Sammy_ to have some fun”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I was going to do a sequel to this story but I enjoy writing evil characters too much :P

"Let me fucking go" Dean spoke through gritted teeth.

Sam always knew that when Dean wasn't making jokes or even cracking a self-deprecating smirk that they were in trouble. Dean was always playing stupid with monsters, that was his stalling tactic, unlike Sam who used his intelligence to prod for further information. Yet Sam couldn't say that Dean's approach didn't work, clearly with them still being alive it did just fine. But now, Dean's face was fiery red either with embarrassment or anger Sam couldn't tell for sure. All he did know was that this was no laughing matter.

"What's wrong Dean?" the shifter asked smugly making a lump form in Sam's throat.

Hearing his own voice, twist simple words making them sound purely evil was troubling. While having to watch his own lanky body circle his brother, eyeing up a disheveled Dean was making his stomach turn.

Dean turned his head away from the shifter, trying to struggle discreetly in the binds he was in. The shifter laughed lowly and his eye's glimmered yellow, a pretty luminescent color that meant instant danger for the Winchesters.

"Oh I get it," he grinned manically, "You weren't the one tied up in this fantasy where you?"

Sam's eyes widened as a pink blush spread against Dean's tan cheeks. Was the shifter telling the truth then? Wouldn't Dean fight that sentiment if it was a lie?

"But don't you worry Dean," the shifter continued, "I've got something planned I think you _will_ like"

Suddenly the shifter was dropping to his knees in front of Dean and hiking up Dean's shirt the best he could. Dean's eyes flashed red with anger and fear and he fought against the rope harder.

"Get the fuck away from me freak!" Dean spat out.

Sam couldn't help but watch silently. What exactly was he supposed to do anyway? He was staring at a man dressed up like him attempt to seduce his older brother his thoughts weren't exactly rational at the moment. All Sam knew was that he didn't want that thing touching his brother, Dean had gone through enough.

"Don't you fucking touch him" Sam shouted, still tied against the tree.

The shifter didn't even turn to look at him, he just laughed Sam's laugh and smoothed his palms down Dean's legs slowly.

"Oh Sammy, after what Dean just saw you do, you really think you're one to talk?"

Sam's jaw tensed shut and he threw his gaze to the ground. The pain that statement sent through his entire body felt right, he deserved to feel this type of honest guilt. He used Dean's body selfishly and when they got out of here he would have to pay for that. Facing up to his own demons was hard enough but now that Dean had seen the real feelings Sam had for him he was going to be put through real torture by Dean himself. Sam couldn't look up, couldn't see what this bad replacement of himself was going to do to his big brother. His brother, who always had everything under control and always tried to take care of his silly little brother. He would be the one to leave after this. No more happy family talk seeing as his own brother was the very monster hiding under there beds.

The shifter snickered at Sam's silence, obviously knowing the words had gotten to him underneath all that fake confidence. He peered up at Dean with brown, familiar eyes. Dean wanted to spit in its face, ruin it's perfectly composed image. Instead, his eyes flickered over to the real Sam, tied up against a rough tree looking down at the dirt with so much shame in his expression it actually hurt Dean. How could Sam not understand that Dean was feeling a million times worse? He had watched his brother get groped and manhandled and...he got turned on. Hence the annoying boner that wouldn't seem to go away no matter how dangerous the situation was getting. How could Sam not see Dean was in the exact same sinking boat he was in? If they got out of this alive Dean wasn't sure how he would even be able to say the words out loud.

The shifter seemed to be fine with the quiet atmosphere and began to press its lips to Dean's stomach tenderly. Quick, chaste kisses that in any other circumstance Dean would melt into. Dean knew Sam's lips would be as soft as a chick, he knew he would be gentle too. The big friendly giant. The man who left pieces of himself behind at every crime scene, widow's house and graveyard that they visited. The man who was constantly being deemed his lover in almost every given situation probably because people perceived him with that long hair to be the chick on Dean's leather arm. Dean almost smiled at his inner thoughts when the creature below him spoke again.

"You know, you two are just _so_ much fun," The shifter's lips curved into a toothy grin, "So deliciously messed up"

Dean's eyes narrowed at him, finding it hard to feel so vengeful against something that looked like his innocent little brother. But it was much easier when the shifter made Sam's face into a painting instead of a photo. There were easily recognizable things that had no place on Sam's face, his eyes were never gleaming with such torturous mischief if anything anguish was the only thing that rested in them these days. And his lips were never easily shaped playdough that made his smile look sewed on. These little cracks made Dean ok with glaring at the monster, ok with wanting to tear it's head off and plant it on a stick.

"I'm going to rip that smirk right off your face," Dean said through gritted teeth.

The shifter's smile only got wider setting off unease in both of the boys as Sam began to watch again.

"You couldn't bear to kill your own brother Dean not even if I just look like him" The shifter unbuttoned Dean's jeans, "Don't. Make. Me. Laugh."

Dean stared down with gravestone eyes, cold and dead. He needed to get back on track, this was just like any other case they had faced. This bitch was trying to get into both of their heads and was succeeding, they needed to find something to use against him. It was tough though, Dean had been through so many cases, had his skin sliced through and his nails pulled clean off. But this type of emotional torture, he had never been put through this.

"And look," A sultry smile replaced the grin, "Little Dean is all ready to go"

Dean felt humiliation and rage pierce through his skin. He didn't like being dissected like this, he could take a blade to his flesh but the constant emotional probing was fucking with him. And the way Sam was observing the entire thing, chewing his bottom lip like he always did in stressful situations made Dean's fists curl behind his back.

"You want this big brother, I know you do and don't worry because Sammy here wants it too"

The shifter unzipped his pants and tugged them down to his knees. Dean shivered at the chill of wind now hitting his exposed skin. The shifters words bounced around in his head, Sam didn't actually want this, it was a moment of weakness, it had to be. Dean gulped, his eyes darkening with uncertainty but he didn't break eye contact with the shifter.

"He dreams about this you know" The shifter's voice deepened to a hoarse whisper.

Dean blinked rapidly in disbelief the news hit him like a freight train. The shifter cackled watching the change in Dean's expression from stone cold hunter to scared older brother.

"That's right. You thought it was just Jessica, didn't you? But that's not the only thing that plagued your unconscious, now was it Sammy?"

The shifter turned on its knees to address Sam enjoying the way Sam curled into himself even more. Watching the brothers turn on themselves was delectable to watch and it made the shifter hunger for more. He turned back to Dean unable to wait any longer knowing that Dean would have to crack eventually and start begging to be killed just like his little brother.

"He dreamt of this Dean, of getting his mouth all over you and I know that you have been craving that as well" The shifter pulled down his underwear, making Dean suck in a breath at the cold air.

Dean's knuckles were white with how hard his hands were clenched behind the tree. His eyes were still locked on the shifter and he was trying to not let his imagination wander. But god if this was only the real Sam, on his knees staring up at him with those beautiful doe eyes, Dean would absolutely ravish him. The sounds Sam were making earlier still echoed in his head and he hated that something that only looked like him was getting Sam off using his hands, his mouth. _He_ wanted to touch Sam, to glide his calloused hands against Sam's smooth, toned body and he wanted to taste the sweat on Sam's skin till it was sweeter than pie to him. But the thing below him, trying to use his brothers face to weaken him was no Sam and fuck he just had to remember that no matter how much he wanted to give in to that fantasy.

"And Sammy?" The shifter called out behind him making Sam's head perk up, "Enjoy the show"

The shifter didn't take any time teasing, no more light kisses or licks, he had his mouth around Dean in seconds sucking up and down. The sensation was making Dean's head spin, not prepared for the sudden onslaught of pleasure. His eyes fluttered closed as his throat tightened with twisted want and desire.

"Stop!" Dean pleaded, his voice a strangled exhale.

The shifter didn't. He just kept sucking, using his brother's tongue to create a wonderful feeling inside of him. Dean needed to stay focused, come up with some kind of plan. He struggled to try to breathe, think and plan all at the same time with the sucking heat making his stomach ache with arousal. His eyes shot open, he had to do this for Sam's sake. But it was worse with his eyes open because Sam was just staring at him and had clearly been watching his face twist in pleasure. Dean struggled against his binds once again, praying to every god that he would loosen them and escape this monster but of course, the ropes just burned his skin instead. Sam visibly gulped and looked away from Dean with disgust present on his face. Even though that made Dean feel like a cigarette was being put out against his skin he knew it was for the best, he couldn't get distracted by what Sam thought of him right now.

Dean surveyed the woods, trying his best to remember his hunter instincts and formulate an escape route. Quick glances all around the forest proved that there was a lot of foliage but a clear path still remained, the one they had followed before setting up camp. Ok so they could get out of here and back to civilization that was a good thought, now just to actually escape. The shifter had obviously ransacked both of the boys ridding any visible weapons on them and clearly, he had done a damn good job because Dean felt bare and not only because he was half naked in a forest. Yet, the boys had always managed to have tricks up there sleeves, perhaps the monster didn't manage to think of all the places knives would be hiding. Knowing there was no way he would be able to grab his own weapon he looked to Sam once more, his flushed little brother struggling against his own ropes.

Dean knew all the places Sam kept his knives perks of knowing his brother so well. Waistband, right sleeve, left pocket and...right sock. Dean hummed quietly, the first three were obviously taken especially if the shifter had been feeling him up but what about his sock? Dean narrowed his eyes in on Sam's left foot when the shifter took him deeper in his mouth and moaned around him. Dean sucked in a harsh breath and unwillingly bucked his hips trying to chase after more pleasure. The shifter snickered around him and started to dip his tongue in and out of his slit. Dean's eyes almost rolled to the back of his head as he let out a deep growl, feeling himself getting closer. He couldn't help but wonder if this was Sam's skill or the shifters. He didn't want to give the shifter the pleasure of making him come but at this point, he didn't look like he had much of a choice. So instead he focused again on the knife situation and low and behold caught a gleam of silver snug against Sam's ankle. Dean grinned and tried to catch Sam's eye but that was proving harder than usual seeing as Sam was distinctly trying to look anywhere but. Dean widened his eyes as if that would help get Sam to notice him but Sam still kept a steady gaze on the flickering flames of the fire so Dean did something that he was sure he would regret later.

" _Sam_ " He groaned out, trying to sound like he was calling it out in the heat of the moment.

The shifter was obviously content about this because Dean could feel the smile against his skin as the creatures tongue did horribly amazing things to him pushing him that much closer. None of that mattered though because Sam's head at twisted so fast to look at him that Dean was surprised he didn't hurt himself. Sam's face was red and filled with shock but Dean could deal with all of those facts later. Dean nodded towards his feet as inconspicuously as possible and thankfully his brother wasn't flustered enough to become completely useless as he saw exactly what Dean had. Soon enough Sam began struggling again trying his absolute best to slide out of the ropes but the shifter must have superglued them or something because they did not appear to be coming undone. Dean was trying his best to concentrate on Houdini over there but soon enough the pleasure that was a low thrum in his body was getting louder. Fuck this felt good, Sam's throat was constricting around Dean's dick and tiny whimpers started to fall from Dean's mouth.

"No, no, no" Dean chanted like a mantra wanting anything but this.

Surprisingly enough the shifter actually stopped moving his mouth, removing it with a quiet wet noise. On one hand, Dean was glad that the shifter had stopped molesting him but on the other hand, he was so fucking horny at this point and even just seeing Sam's red abused lips covered in sleek spit was enough to make him beg.

"What is it, Dean?" The shifter mockingly asked, moving slowly up his body again until Dean was staring into Sam's caramel eyes, "Don't you wanna come in my pretty mouth?"

Dean's dick twitched at those words coming out of Sam's mouth and he wouldn't be shocked if the shifter was trying to talk him into orgasm now just to humiliate him further.

"Fuck. You." Dean snarled.

Sam's mouth contorted into a troublesome smile that could only mean bad things as he took a step closer to Dean so Sam's chest was pressed against his. Dean swallowed tensely not wanting to know what the monster had in store next seeing as Sam still hadn't gotten loose. The shifter licked a stripe up Dean's ear and Dean's body had the audacity to shudder in pleasure at the feeling.

"Oh I get it," Fake Sam whispered, his voice rough from sucking Dean's dick, "You want the _real_ thing"

Dean's heart stopped beating and all he could hear was the soft breeze circulating around them.

"N-No" Dean stuttered, cursing himself internally.

The shifter moved back, staring at Dean with a supercilious gaze through half-lidded eyes.

"No" Dean stated much stronger this time, his jaw tensing.

The shifter wouldn't really do that right? He fucking couldn't do that to them. Dean's teeth grinded as he saw the glazed expression in the shifters eyes as if Dean's words were bouncing off of him.

"Oh, Sammy!" The shifter called out deviously, "Time to play"

" _NO_ , I said no dammit! Do whatever you want to me but don't you fucking dare-"

The shifter pulled out a silver blade and held it to Dean's neck severing his speech. He traced the tip of it along Dean's throat cutting just beneath the surface of skin making Dean gasp.

"My game Dean" The shifter moved the knife down until the metal was inches from Dean's dick, "My rules"

Dean didn't speak back this time mostly for his dicks sake at the hands of this evil bastard but the icy stare he was giving the guy was enough words anyway. The shifter moved away from Dean slowly creeping back over to Sam.

"Hey there Sammy, how ya doing?"

Sam's mouth furled at the monsters pleasantries as if he hadn't tied them up and fucked with their entire lives.

The shifter moved to the back of the tree Sam was currently straining against and took in his expression, "That good huh? Well don't worry cause you're about to get _even_ better"

The shifter carefully untied Sam's hands making sure his grip was securely fastened around Sam's wrists in such a tight hold that Sam could feel tendons popping. If he tried to move now, it would be game over for both of them seeing as Dean was helpless so he decided to go along with the shifters new plan which Sam hadn't actually heard yet.

"You see Sam, I always had dreams of being a director when I was younger, being able to control and manipulate my actors make them perform for _me_...always seemed like so, much, fun" The shifter monologued as he circled around the tree and brought Sam's hands together again.

The ropes were as tight as they had been last time and before Sam knew it he was being urged to stand up. Sam still had no clue what the shifter was planning to do with him...kill him? Wouldn't he just slit his throat in front of Dean instead of taking him away from the campsite? He walked a couple of meters before stopping right before Dean and that's when he realized trying not to escape back there may have been the dumbest fucking decision of his life even if would have resulted in both of their deaths.

"So when I found the two of you, I just knew you would be the perfect little actors! I had wanted to get to this part of the play later but Dean-o over there seems pretty eager to get on with the second act and who am I to deny that from him?"

Sam gulped not liking where this was clearly going. Hadn't they already done enough for this sicko? Wasn't he about ready to just finish them off? Suddenly the shifter kicked the back of Sam's calves and he fell to his knees, now in the exact same position the shifter had been in moments ago when he had to watch himself give his own brother a blowjob.

Dean watched with firm pressed lips as Sam was forced onto his knees in front of him, looking up at Dean with the same fearful look Dean had seen millions of times. It disgusted him that the sight of the real Sam on his knees made a small bolt of lust strike through him as he remembered how close he had been to coming.

"So Sammy, Dean here wanted a live performance rather than a rehearsal which I can completely understand," The shifter grabbed his knife again and held it threateningly to Sam's back "So you're going to suck your brother off really fucking good or I'm going to gut you in front of him"

Sam gulped as an intense wave of anxiety crash down onto him. There was truly no way of getting out of this he was actually going to have to suck his brothers dick. When Sam had heard Dean call out his name before it made his head dizzy with lust and to know that he could be the one to actually make Dean elicit those noises...well he was going to pass the fuck out.

Sam cleared his throat trying to prolong his fate hoping there was some way out, "My hands aren't free how do you expect me to-"

The shifter grabbed the back of his hair and shoved his face towards Dean's crotch, "Figure it out, Sammy"

“Wait!” Sam called out, the desperation in his voice indistinguishable.

“P-please you don’t need to do this...” Sam bowed his head in defeat, “please”

Those puppy dog eyes would work on anyone else, Dean knew that based on years and years of getting away with shit just by using them. But somehow he didn’t think the shifter had an ounce of regret or humanity in him, he was a monster after all but that still made Dean scowl. The shifter didn’t have to do this to them what he had done already was bad enough.

“Oh Sammy, don’t act like you haven’t been dreaming of this exact moment for years,” the shifter said in a low tone, “next time try thanking me instead, now open your mouth and enjoy the opportunity given”

Sam growled in resistance, his pout vanishing from his face as the creature taunted him with the person he loved most. Still, Dean could see beneath that anger was the clearest form of giving up and that was what made Dean bite his tongue and smack his head against the tree behind him. The shifter pushed lightly into Sams back with the knife again and knowing that the only way of escaping was playing along for a little while longer Sam reluctantly opened his mouth and prepared to say goodbye to his brother forever. A carnival grin painted itself onto the shifters face as he watched Sam take Dean into his mouth, teeth hidden by his lips. Dean couldn’t look down and accept that this was real this time. His little brother Sam had his real warm soft mouth around him. He looked up at the sky instead, it was a clear night not a single cloud in the sky and it was a nice change from the swirling storm of turmoil in Deans gut.

The shifter moved away from them wanting a wider shot of his mad antics. He couldn’t believe that he had created this masterpiece and it didn’t even take much work.

Sam had his mouth around Deans length and his head was fuzzy with confused desire and fear. He wasn’t supposed to be enjoying this, he was doing his job, playing his part all he needed was the shifter distracted from him so he could reach his tied hands down to his sock and grab his knife. But that left him to explain why he was holding himself back from enjoying himself. God, this was wrong. He was wrong. The shifter must have noticed that Sam wasn’t moving his mouth as Dean began panting without realization at the constant unmoving heat.

“Sam,” the shifter growled, “Your brother is going to have only one good eye left if you don’t begin sucking like I know you want too”

Sam sneered around Dean but knew that the shifter would back off of them if he just did what he wanted even if it meant never being able to forgive himself. So he sucked it up...literally and started to bob his head as if he had done this a million times before. As if he hadn’t been wanting to do this for years.

Dean let out a breathy gasp as Sam put his best effort forward. It sickened Dean that he wanted to grab onto Sams long girly hair and fuck deeper into him. It made him almost glad that his hands were tied so he couldn’t lose himself in a fantasy he never thought would come true.

Sam reached backward as discreetly as possible but the shifter was eyeing both of them on and off which made Sam wary. He needed a distraction and what better than Dean? Sam needed him to make as much noise as possible and the only way he could think to do that without alerting the shifter was to tighten his mouth around Deans hard length and swallow him as far as possible.

“ _Sam!_ ” Dean called out, with a mixture of surprise and pleasure.

Dean flushed, he had never been one to call out names during sex and especially not his brother's name. He clenched his mouth shut, noticing the way the shifter grinned at the discomfort on Deans face.

Sam didn’t waste any time after that letting himself get into a headspace he had only allowed himself in private. Dean tasted so good and Sam was so fucking hungry for it. He twisted his tongue along the sensitive skin, letting it dip into the slit with a kind of natural expertise he seemed to have.

Dean was defenseless against Sams new attitude towards this shitty situation. Groans and whimpers flew from his mouth even though he tried his hardest to restrain them. Sam was only doing this to please the shifter, he wasn’t doing this for Deans sick enjoyment. That didn’t stop Dean from writhing against the tree though and bucking his hips. The shifter kept his focus on Dean carefully watching every wrinkle of his skin, delight playing in his eyes. Dean growled out of anger but it quickly dissolved into another moan as he felt his orgasm coming back tenfold this time.

Sam knew this was the only chance he was going to have. The shifter was thoroughly distracted enough that Sam could bend his arms all the way down while impressively still keeping up his head motions and he began rubbing the rope against the blade hidden away. He could hear the soft snapping of thread after thread as he continued to destroy his brother's composure. Once he felt the rope give away enough he flickered his eyes over to the creature in the corner pleased he had put his knife down. With one last suck, Sam snapped off his restraints and rushed over to the confused and now fearful shapeshifter with one quick flick of his wrist the knife that had been occupying Sams sock was being stabbed into the shapeshifters chest at full speed. Sam never thought he would have the privilege of watching his own eyes go dark as his body hit the dirt covered ground.

Fuck, it was over.

Sam breathed out heavily, just staring at the lifeless body twisted inelegantly on the floor. He could hear his own heartbeat thudding in his ears as flashes of his previous activities ran through his head. He could still taste Dean on his tongue and if that thought didn't corrupt his entire being the soft whimpering sounds Dean was still making would have.

"Sammy," Dean spoke breathlessly, talking with such carefulness it was like the sound equivalent of tip-toeing.

Sam turned around and fortunately stopped himself from taking in his brothers ruffled appearance. Dean's eyes were still dark with lust as he moved his wrists exaggeratedly.

"Could you maybe untie me?"

Dean said it with such Dean-like sarcasm that Sam actually rolled his eyes even as his head was full with life-changing conclusions. He leaned down and wrenched the knife out of the shifters chest with no remorse. Then gradually walked over to where Dean's hands still remained tied and touched his wrists gingerly. Even that simple touch made Sam jump as electricity sizzled his nerves through his skin. Trying not to think about how catastrophic that was he began slicing through the rough rope until Dean split his hands apart.

"Fuck" Dean groaned as he instantly began rubbing at his wrists which were red and tender.

Awkwardly he reached down to tug his underwear back up over his sensitive dick, hissing as even the gentle touch of fabric made him feel on edge. Next came his pants and the sound of his zipper being pulled up was abruptly loud in the quiet forest.

"So," Dean started, coughing almost as an afterthought, "Wasn't a Wendigo"

The comment made a surprised laugh fall from Sam's mouth, "Yeah, I'm never letting you research a case _ever_ again dude"

Dean chuckled, "Hey that's fine by me, I'll leave the research to my nerdy sidekick"

Then there was silence. Horrible, tension-filled silence. And Sam was wondering if this was how it was going to be from now on. Every single time they didn't have anything left to say was it going to feel like static between them?

"Dean—"

"Stop Sam we are not talking about this"

Sam swallowed heavily, already knowing that'd be Dean's response.

"Dude I-I....I'm sorry," Sam said, hurt passing by like a car in his eyes.

Dean rolled his eyes and grasped Sam's shoulders, even though touching felt unfamiliar now, "Sam. Stop. We are not doing this"

Sam felt a burst of anger flood him, "How Dean!? How do we not do "this"? I-I fucking took advantage of you!"

Dean slanted his eyes and pushed Sam backward.

"So help me god dude I will beat your ass. For once in your life just shut up cause nothing you do is going to fix this!"

Sam's lips twitched and he rushed Dean, slamming him into the back of the tree he had previously been tied too. He glared at Dean, his eyes speaking all the words he couldn't. This was so fucked up but of course, Dean just couldn't admit that out loud, he had to hide away all of his feelings. Sam's hands found Dean's raw wrists and he held them to the tree.

"Say it, Dean!" Sam exclaimed, "Admit I'm fucked up and I ruined everything! _Say_ it!"

Dean's lips remained closed if anything they tightened even more, refusing to open. He watched Sam's face saw how much guilt, hurt and pain his brother was feeling. And so help him, he wanted to take it all away but he couldn't because there was no protecting him this time.

"SAY IT!" Sam shouted in his face.

Dean's lips quivered as he kept eye contact with his little brother, "No Sammy"

Sam's brow furrowed and he had rapt attention on Dean to the point of being able to hear his increasing heartbeat and soft breathes.

"Then I'll make you" Sam promised.

Sam pressed his lips to Dean's mouth, grabbing onto Dean's face with both hands so his wrists fell. This was something the shifter hadn't made them do and Dean was almost thankful for that one piece of Sammy he had left. And now they were here and Sam's lips were warm and gentle despite his hurtful rage. And Dean wasn't trying to get away, he was leaning into it, pouring his heart into it because it was his only way to say everything without actually saying it. All the ' _I hate you's_ ' and ' _forgive_ _me's_ ' vanished into ' _Fuck, I love you_ '. And out of all the fucked up shit they had experienced, what with a demented monster forcing them to feel each other up, this was the most fucked up of all because it didn't feel wrong like the rest had.

Sam pulled away, his heart thundering in his chest as he observed Dean's face waiting for the anger he had expected before.

"Now do you understand?" Sam said quietly, his arms falling limp to his sides, "Now do you get why I couldn't stay?"

Dean's eyes widened knowing exactly what Sam was talking about even if Sam hadn't said it explicitly. Sam had left because of this. Because he felt like he had this dark shameful secret and all this time Dean thought it was because Sam realized he was better off without them. Without Dean.

"I still won't say it, Sam" Dean now promised him.

Sam's eyes flitted back up to Dean's the green in them shining like emeralds.

" _Why_?" Sam asked, so fucking broken.

Dean smiled warily, suddenly looking much older and tired than he had before. He pulled his brother into a hug, tucking his chin into Sam's shoulder as his arms tightened around him.

"Because Sammy," Dean whispered with quiet urgency, "I'm as fucked up as you are"


End file.
